


Breathe

by rayssalovesrosegarden



Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Liz canta bem, Lizago, Mesmo depois de enxer a cara, Plot Twist sad, Short One Shot, Song fic, Thiago fica admirando ela enquanto ela canta, Thiago x Liz, ainda doi, angsty, doeu em mim quando eu escrevi isso, e triste, escrito muito muito antes do ultimo ep, fica de oi, meu deus eu n sei botar tag, so que ainda mais agora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayssalovesrosegarden/pseuds/rayssalovesrosegarden
Summary: Em um bar com Thiago, Liz resolve que quer fazer coisas diferentes naquela noite. Então quando a banda para um pouco, ela pede para cantar uma música para divertir seu amigo na mesa. talvez isso fosse mudar seu humor.Thiago x Elizabeth
Relationships: Elizabeth Webber/Thiago Fritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> olar. eu vou postar todas as minhas fics aqui tbm, pk o wattpad ta roubando meus dados então eu prefiro n entrar muito la, mas anyways. quando eu escrevo, as vezes, eu uso musicas pra setar um clima ou algo assim e nesse eu usei a musica Breathe (Two A.M) da Anna Nalick e essa é a musica que a Liz tava cantando. então ouçam essa musica. então, é isso ai. vlw e boa leitura.

A música era boa, até. Elizabeth nunca tinha ido num bar com uma escolha de canções tão boa. Ela olhava para a banda como quem não quer nada, vendo os rapazes tocarem o que parecia ser Galway Girl do Ed sheeran. A morena tomou outro gole de seu Whisky duplo, olhando para o seu companheiro a sua frente. 

— Eu vou lá. — Um sorrisinho apareceu nos lábios de Thiago quando ele a ouviu falar, cruzando os braços e puxando mais do cigarro que estava em sua boca.

— Duvido você fazer isso. — Foi a vez de Liz sorrir com desdém, já se puxando pra fora da mesa e caminhando até a banda, que recebia aplausos depois de finalizar a música. 

De onde Thiago estava, ele só pôde ver a mulher cochichar no ouvido do vocalista, que também estava tocando violão, e após alguns segundos, ele sorriu e assentiu, dando o microfone para Liz. Provavelmente, o homem ficou impressionado que ela havia pedido e deixou que ela fizesse isso. Após os membros da banda se comunicarem, um acorde suave de violão começou a tocar.

" Two A.M and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake, can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season." A voz de Elizabeth soou pelo local e os clientes viraram seus olhos para ver quem era que estava cantando agora. 

Talvez a bebida que ela havia tomado tivesse dado a coragem pra fazer isso, mas álcool nenhum era capaz de fazer alguém cantar como ela estava cantando. Não era como se ela fosse uma cantora profissional, mas até Thiago ficou surpreso. De onde ela tirou aquele talento tão de repente? A bateria começou a acompanhar a musica então, juntamente dos outros instrumentos. 

" Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes, like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites, you're here for the very same reason." Nesse momento, ela olhou para Thiago na mesa, o vendo fechar a boca e assentir, uma cara de impressionado enquanto ele mandava um joínha. Liz apenas sorriu e continuou, trocando o peso de seu corpo de uma perna pra outra. 

" 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands..." As mãos da morena foram para sua cabeça, seus dedos afundaram em seus cabelos negros enquanto ela fechava os olhos, sentindo algum tipo de emoção seca subir até sua garganta. "And breathe, just breathe. Whoa breathe, just breathe." Memórias invadiram sua mente, memórias que Elizabeth não queria lembrar agora. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Thiago sorrir docemente para ela, como um pedido suave para que ela apenas continuasse. 

" In may he turn twenty one on the base at Fort Bliss, just today he sat down to the flask in his fist, ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year." Os dois continuavam a trocar olhares na distância, Thiago levando outra vez o cigarro entre seus dedos até seus lábios, a fumaça subia até desaparecer quase como mágica. " Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, but my God it's so beautiful when a boy smiles, wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it." Um aperto em seu peito fez com que Liz agarrasse o tripé do microfone, sem saber se a falta de ar era por estar cantando com tanto vigor ou se suas emoções estavam tentando brincar com ela. Porém ela ainda sorria para Thiago, o vendo negar com a cabeça, sorrindo também, levemente orgulhoso e lisonjeado.

" 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like a hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button boys, so cradle your hand in your hands, and breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe." O bar parecia estar cinza e silencioso, apenas Thiago e Liz em alguma realidade separada se viam e se conheciam, como uma linha que te guia até sua casa. 

" There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout, 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out. These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again. If only you try turning around." As sobrancelhas de Liz se franziram, uma expressão que podia ser confundida com o sentimento de pouco ar nos pulmões, mas seus olhos negros fixados no Fritz apenas lutavam mais e mais para que nenhuma lágrima caísse de lá. E Thiago apenas sorria um sorriso triste, como se quisesse faze-la se sentir bem, mas não pudesse. 

O som do violão ficou mais baixo, fazendo com que a voz de Liz ficasse um pouco mais alta enquanto ela cantava em um tom de tristeza e melancolia.

" Two AM and I'm still awake, writing a song, if I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to. And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd, 'cause these words are my diary screaming out loud, and I know that you'll use them however you want to." Thiago se inclinou sobre a mesa, apoiando sua cabeça sobre sua mão e admirando a Webber em silêncio, algo como um sorriso contente nós seus lábios. Aquilo mexia com ela, estava a deixando muito perto da borda. 

Liz nem havia percebido que suas mãos agarravam o tecido de sua blusa, em cima de seu coração. A sensação de gelado e seco em sua garganta parecia se expandir para sua boca e seu estômago enquanto ela não olhava para outra direção se não a da mesa aonde a pessoa que ela amava está sentada. 

" 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button now, Sing it if you understand. And breathe, just breathe." Alguns dos clientes cantaram junto aquele refrão, sorrisos e cachaça em cada mesa enquanto eles tinham seus olhos na mulher que cantava apenas para uma pessoa ouvir. E essa pessoa sorria meigamente para ela, de longe, muito longe para que ela alcançasse. " Whoa breathe, just breathe." 

Palmas enxeram o lugar, os clientes, os garçons, a banda, Thiago. Elogios voaram pelo ar enquanto Liz agradecia timidamente com um grande nó na garganta. Ela desceu do palco improvisado e andou segurando as lágrimas até a mesa mais afastada aonde o moreno a aguardava. Mas quando ela se sentou e levantou os olhos, não havia mais nada em sua frente. Não havia ninguém, como se o homem tivesse virado fumaça. Não havia nem as cinzas de seu cigarro, nem o cheiro incomodativo. 

E ela estava sozinha outra vez, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto enquanto Elizabeth fechava os punhos dolorosamente, tentando não soluçar, a banda já tocando outra música. O fantasma de Thiago a acompanhava desde que ele morreu na sua frente, nos seus braços, dizendo três palavras que ela queria ter ouvido mais vezes: "eu te amo". Culpa a consumia, lagrimas, gelo, frio, solidão. Em busca de afogar de uma vez aquelas sensações que não a deixavam em paz, Liz virou o Whisky todo de seu copo, não ligando para a ardência que aquilo gerou em sua garganta. Ela só queria sentir alguma dor que a fizesse esquecer da dor no coração.

**Author's Note:**

> eae kkk. eu avisei vcs que era triste. eu nuca achei que fosse acertar quando escrevi isso. enfim, comentem se vcs gostaram, e tals. deixem kudos yay. tchau.


End file.
